Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a fingerprint sensing unit and a fingerprint sensing module, in particular, relates to a fingerprint sensing unit and a fingerprint sensing module having a light-pervious cover layer.
Related Art
As the development of technology, mobile phones, personal notebooks, tablet PCs, or other electronic devices have become the essential apparatus in life. The information stored in those electronic devices, such as contact information and photos, increases rapidly. Those electronic devices are thus become personalized. Therefore, in order to avoid important information from being lost or stolen, the electronic devices respectively equipped with fingerprint identification components become popular.
Existing manufacturing process for producing an electronic device with fingerprint recognition function includes forming an opening on one side of the electronic device, disposing a fingerprint sensing chip in the opening, disposing the corresponding layout circuit, and then covering the fingerprint sensing chip with molding material. Thus, in the existing manufacturing process for producing the electronic devices with fingerprint recognition function, several complicated fabrication steps for additionally mounting the fingerprint sensing chip on the electronic devices are required.